Supernatural
by Dark Valkyria
Summary: On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural

Supernatural

AU-AU-AU-AU-AU-AU-AU-AU! So expect OOCness. Kay. R&R.

Summary- Bakura and Seto are Gifted. Bakura can read minds and bend people to his will. Seto is a telekinetic. People with Gifts are rare but when they find a teenage boy with extremely strong power, they take him in to teach him. But they're not the only one interested in him….

AN- Expect OOCness. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.

Chapter One-

The knife flew across the room, embedding itself in the wooden panelling behind the man's head.

"Where are you! Show yourself!" Suzuki Seiko yelled as his eyes darted wildly across the room. A low chuckle sounded from the shadows. Seiko repeated his question, yelling at the person in the shadows.

"Can't you ask civilly? I think he's asking for a demonstration Seto."

"Bakura, I think you're getting a bit excited. Finish him off and be done with it."

Seiko's frenzied yells increased as he backed up against wall.

The knife was wrenched out of the wall and Seiko muffled a shriek as he found the blade against his throat.

"Suzuki Seiko, you have been accused of stealing innocence. Your punishment," his attacked, smirked at Seiko's shocked face, "shall continue in the next world" He began to laugh insanely as the blood spilled out of Seiko's throat.

Detective Isis Ishtar shook her head at the torso of the corpse. She had been a homicide detective for five years but this murder had chilled her to the core of her being. His walls were splattered with blood and his limbs had been ripped off. His eyes had been torn out of his head, his hands and tongue lying on the coffee table, his chest had a gaping hole where his heart should be and he had been castrated. Even more disturbing was the message written on the wall in the victims blood.

_His eyes will never watch another child_

_His heart will never lust for them,_

_His hands will never hold them down_

_His tongue will never force its way into them_

_He will not take another child's innocence_

_Suzuki Seiko got what he deserved._

"Sounds like our vic had a few bad habits."

Isis looked at Otogi who was taking photos of the body.

"That's an understatement."

"Any ideas 'bout the killer"

"Grudge motive. Maybe someone he abused or a friend. Bit gruesome though. Looks like our guy enjoyed it."

"Still if the message is true… then I agree with the killer. It sounds like he raped kids."

Isis nodded, and turned away refocusing her attention on the message.

"Oh my God… Isis… you gotta see this. This guy is sick!"

"I think we've seen that the killer is—GODS!"

Isis was speechless as she looked into the room. The sheets were splattered with blood and semen. The wardrobe was opened and she saw a box with photos and videos. A camera was in the corner, the flashing red light showing that it was still running. A red headed woman, lifted a photo out of the box. Hands trembling she looked at it and screamed, as she dropped it like it was burning her hands.

"Serenity!"

A brown haired man ran over and bundled Serenity into his arms, letting her cry on his shirt.

"Tristan, it.. it was sick. The boy looked so young!" She continued to cry, occasionally babbling incoherently into Tristan's shirt. Isis swallowed nervously and looked at the photo. She gasped, she could understand why the picture had made Serenity cry. In the picture was a white haired teenager, struggling against the ropes that bound him to the bed. He was beautiful, the epitome of purity and innocence.

_How could anyone do that to someone so innocent?_

Scrawled into the right hand corner of the picture was a name, an age and a date. Ryou, 14, 19/10/08. This had happened just yesterday. Soundlessly she passed the photo to Otogi, still seeing the look of fear in the boy's eyes. Otogi's eyes widened as he looked over the picture, in shock and anger.

"How could anyone taint something so pure…" Serenity murmured into Tristan's chest.

"Get the body over to the morgue. I want Malik to perform on autopsy on it immediately."

"Why now?" Tristan asked.

"Because there's a chance that this boy maybe a possible witness."


	2. Chapter 2

Supernatural Chapter 2

Supernatural Chapter 2

AN- Thank you for all the happy reviews. They made us smile! Right Edward

Edward- Hn

See, he's happy too!

I don't own YuGiOh- unfortunately. If I did own it though….

Chapter 2

"Enjoy yourself Bakura?"

"Hell yes, nothing like killing someone to work of anger issues"

"Mmm. By the way, there's a strong magic about 2 miles from here. Human."

"What side?" asked Bakura, growing serious.

"Swayable, unclaimed. Want a new friend?"

Bakura closed his eyes in thought.

"It's not like _them _to claim one."

"And so what if they have? It's not like we've ever listened to them before."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So when did he die?" Isis asked, averting her eyes as Malik removed his bloodstained gloves.

"Rigor mortis set in about an hour before you brought him to me, blood clotted when you were there so I would say about 4 hours."

"Initial cause of death?"

Malik looked down at the corpse.

"Blood loss, strangely enough. The organs were cut off before he died and the heart was removed while he was dying. Do you know that you live for about 20 seconds after your heart has been removed? This guy spared no expense. Very messy. Smart guy, very creative. A bit of a poet judging by the wall."

Isis stared at him in her concernedly, big sister way.

"You've been spending way too much time with dead people."

"Detective Ishtar! We got a lead on the kid."

Isis spun around to face Kikuta Takeo, her partner for 6 years.

"Who, where, when and is there coffee?"

"Mizuno Ryou, 539 flat on Sakura Street, in a few minutes and your first caffeine fix is on your desk."

Isis grabbed her bag from where she had dropped it- next to the dead guy's head.

"Let's go."

Mizuno Ryou stepped out from the shower, shaking his ebony(!) locks in a vain effort to dry them. He wrapped a towel around his waist and started to dry off. He winced as the towel came into contact with the whip lashes on his back. They were raw and red as the blood that leaked out of them.

"_Aren't you going to scream for me?"_

_He brought the whip down for the first time_

"_Just one more scream?"_

_Again he brought the whip down and it took all of Ryou's willpower not to let that bastard hear him in pain._

"_You can't keep it all in forever"_

_Again and again he brought the whip down. Blood was splattered across his back and finally Ryou screamed._

"_Good boy. Now let's here it again"_

_Ryou's pain filled cries echoed throughout the flat…_

**Don't think about that bastard.**

Ryou continued getting dressed, whimpering occasionally when material came into contact with the cuts.

The doorbell rang and Ryou let it ring a bit before it started to annoy him. He went to tell whoever was there to leave him alone.

Isis rang the doorbell again. The flat was well kept enough but it wasn't the best there was.

"God damnit, how long does it take someone to answer the friggin door!"

Isis looked at Takeo, who was fuming and twitching with impatience.

"Maybe we should just come back-"

The door opened and a pissed off teenager was standing there.

"What the hell do you want?"

Isis blinked at his open hostility towards them. The guy didn't really look like the kid in the photo. Actually he did but he was more angry and his hair was black. Wait, was he wearing eyeliner?

**He reminds me of what Malik was like when he was a teenager.**

"My name is Detective Ishtar and this is my partner Detective Takeo. We'd like to speak to Ryou Mizuno. Is he here?"

"He's here." The guy was smirking and his tone was a façade of respect that didn't completely hide his amusement.

"May we speak to him?"

"You already are."

"Pardon?"

Isis was confused. This guy wasn't the guy she had seen in the photo. He seemed older, less innocent, the kind of guy who could look after himself. The Ryou Mizuno she had seen was innocent and he practically screamed protect me. They were as different as, well she and Malik. She was responsible, level headed whereas Malik hung out with dead people. He was much less conservative than her. Plus he spent ages on his hair and it looked like this kid did the same.

"My name is Ryou Mizuno." He spoke slowly, enunciating each word.

"Well, then Mr. Mizuno, we need some information on a crime."

"I didn't do it."

"We're not accusing you of anything Ryou." Isis said, using her calm, big sister, 'you know you can tell me anything' voice.

"Did you ever see this man?" Takeo took out a picture of Suzuki Seiko. They'd found it in their files. He'd had a restraining order placed on him for 'stalking and harassment'.

Ryou's face paled as he looked at the picture of the bastard who had raped him.

"Never seen him before."

"Ryou, we know what he did to you. We have evidence. Suzuki Seiko died yesterday and we need help finding his killer."

Ryou's eyes narrowed and he was started glaring death towards Isis.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Goodbye."

He slammed the door shut, leaving two surprised detectives on his doorstep.

"Well, that could've gone better."

"How fucking dare they! They want to me to help them find that bastard's killer! I'm fucking glad he did it! Fucking pieces of arrogant shit. Why the fucking hell did they think I would want to help them!"

________________________________________________________________

Ending note-

Okay, Ryou's OOC but I intended to do that. I don't like a weak Ryou, in my opinion he's one of the strongest characters on the show- mentally and emotionally that is. So I made him a teenager, dyed his hair and made him swear. He's angry and doesn't want to talk about it. Lets face it, wouldn't you be angry if someone wanted your help finding the murderer of someone who raped you.

Thanks for reading.

BTW do any of you have an idea for the title? If you do can you say in a review.

R&R!

Reviews make me happy

When I'm happy I smile

When I smile there's a

Little less evil in the world

Review for the world's sake!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N- It's short yes but I'm trying to update about once a month so they'll probably keep being short. Kay, and thank you all my lovely jubbly reviewers! You get cyber candyfloss! And without further ado here's… the disclaimer!?

I saw the YuGiOh rights up for sale on eBay but someone else got it. What was their name? Kazuki Takahashi? Yeah that was it. In other words I don't own it.

_**Bakura hearing other peoples thoughts**_

_Characters thoughts._

As silent as the shadows, Bakura leapt from rooftop to rooftop looking for the abnormal hum. Being a telepath he could hear everyone's thoughts and usually they sounded the same and blended together into one incoherent drone. This one however stood out like an electric guitar amongst violins and it was annoying him. He wanted to make the frigging noise shut up, so he could sleep. Quite frankly, he had no idea how to do it- without killing the person, that was.

Bakura's mind began to drift into unfamiliar territory. Speculation. He didn't do it often, he always made plans but he didn't think about multiple scenarios. For him there was only two. Finish it and live or fail and die.

Who was the person who stood out so much? Why did he or she stand out so much? Bakura ran without knowing where he was going, following the strange tone. He stopped running when he reached a small street filled with apartments. He peered inside the windows, wondering what normal people were doing at this time. For most windows the answer was obvious- sleeping. What he would be doing if the tone wasn't making it impossible for him to sleep. Some weren't though.

In the sixth window a teenage boy was sitting at a desk, in front of a thick textbook filled with meaningless numbers and letters.

_**What is the point of algebra?!**_

Bakura agreed- who needed to know what weird sentences meant anyway?

The sixteenth window held two girls screaming at each other, their words slurred and actions dull.

_**Ugh! She's such a bitch**_

Bakura rolled his eyes upon finding out the cause of the argument- one of them had broken a pair of shoes belonging to the other

_What petty things these mortals care about._

A few windows along a teenager with dark hair was reading a manga, completely absorbed the hero's adventures. Every once in a while she would gasp or smile, depending on what had happened.

_**I wonder how Kurama keeps his hair like that…**_

Bakura raised an eyebrow at that comment- she did realise that he was just a drawing on paper right?

_**OMFG he's got his Rose Whip!**_

The next few windows were boarded up and no thoughts echoed from them. The closer he came to the end of the street that louder the strange tone became. His mental scan brought him to the third last apartment on the street. Bakura looked into the window, which was bolted from the inside.

_Smart person_

The room held a dark haired teenager inside it- asleep like any sane person. He didn't seem to be too relaxed though- he was tossing and turning like he was in a nightmare. Bakura put his hand to the teenagers head and ignoring the panicked thoughts that flowed through his mind sent waves of pure nothingness. The teenager stopped struggling and faded into blissful sleep.

R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, but Supernatural is on hiatus. I've just had no time to myself recently and I'm going to be starting my GCSE courses this year and I'll hopefully be doing my GCSE Maths in one year.  
So I want to concentrate on my schoolwork for a while and I know the next year will be hectic. So, I'm really sorry but there's going to be no updates for this story for a long while.

Thanks to everybody for reading this.


End file.
